peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Adult Net
The Adult Net was a British indie pop band formed by British-based American singer and guitarist Brix Smith in 1985, while she was a member of The Fall. The group initially included other several other members of The Fall, including Simon Rogers, Craig Scanlon and Karl Burns. The group issued four singles in 1985/86, with Scanlon departing after the debut single, and Burns leaving a single later. In 1988, the Smith/Rogers duo recruited former Smiths members Craig Gannon, Andy Rourke and Mike Joyce to fill in the line-up, but by the time the group recorded their only album in 1989, Rogers, Rourke and Joyce had all left. The final Adult Net line-up was a quartet of Smith, Gannon, former Blondie member Clem Burke and then-current The The member James Eller. After the band's 1989 debut album, The Honey Tangle, failed to chart, their label Fontana Records released them in 1990, and the group disbanded. Links To Peel Peel on his 01 September 1995 show described how he would buy every Adult Net record in the hope of hearing Mark E. Smith's vocals, who in most of the 80's was Brix Smith's husband: :"I have a confession to make to you actually, but some of you may have done something similar over the years. Whenever a record came out by the Adult Net, I would listen to it most carefully, A and B sides or LP, all the way through, in the hope that I would hear Mark E. Smith carolling away in the background. Well, I never did, as far as I knew anyway, but then I got a letter from a mate in Germany, and he pointed out that in fact, on the B side of a single called 'White Night (Stars Say Go)'-you may know this already, I'm sure a great number of you do, but I was unaware of this until this very week-there's a song called 'Naughty Or Nice', and you have to sit through, well I suppose "sit through"'s a bit unfair, but there are four minutes of it anyway before Mark E. Smith is indeed heard, and until this week, I'd never heard of this. I must have listened to this, but got bored of the track after two or three minutes and though, "Well, it's not on this one," and gone on to other things. So, just in case you missed it as well, and I bet some of you did, here it is." Shows Played ;1985 *08 May 1985: Incense And Peppermints (12") Beggars Banquet *19 May 1985 (BFBS): Incense And Peppermints (12") Beggars Banquet *22 May 1985: 'Searching For The Now (7"-Incense And Peppermints)' (Beggars Banquet) *John Peel 1985 edited: Edie (7") Beggars Banquet BEG 148 ;1986 *22 September 1986: Waking Up In The Sun (7") Beggars Banquet ;1987 *10 March 1987: Spin This Web (v/a 7" - Sounds Showcase 1) Sounds ;1989 *13 March 1989: Take Me (7") Fontana ;1995 *01 September 1995: 'Naughty Or Nice (12 inch-B side of White Night (Stars Say Go))' (Beggar's Banquet) *09 September 1995 (BFBS): 'Naughty Or Nice (7"-B side of White Night (Stars Say Go))' (Beggars Banquet) ;2000 *July 2000 (FSK): Naughty Or Nice (7") Beggars Banquet External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Shazam Category:Artists